


just try to sue me for this

by coffeebuddha



Category: Alice In Wonderland - Lewis Carroll, Dracula - Bram Stoker, Treasure Island - Robert Louis Stevenson
Genre: Gen, Public Domain Characters, Public Domain Fandoms, SOPA/PIPA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-19
Updated: 2012-01-19
Packaged: 2017-10-29 18:56:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/323050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeebuddha/pseuds/coffeebuddha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Don't talk to me about having your rights violated."</p>
            </blockquote>





	just try to sue me for this

****"Screw this," Alice says. She stands and twitches her pinafore and skirts back into place, one ever so slightly scuffed shoe tapping impatiently on the floor. "You want to talk about piracy? Let's talk about piracy. Do you have any idea how many times my image has been ripped off? Did you see the drug fueled cartoon trip that mouse put out about me? How about the video games or the television series or that thing where the Queen's head was the size of a house? _Don't talk to me about having your rights violated._ "

She stamps her foot with a hard little thump to punctuate her point and Silver guides her back into her seat. One hand pats her shoulder soothingly, while the other steals into her pocket to slip out the White Rabbit's pocket watch. "Personally, I don't see where they're coming from at all."

"You were written too early, my dear," Dracula points out. He takes a sip of his O-negative Bloody Mary and shakes his head sadly. "It's a mistake that all three of us have made."

"Remember the one where I was a cyborg," Silver asks. "That one wasn't too bad."

"I liked the one where you sang with the puppets," Alice says, leaning her head against his shoulder.

"If I see one speck of body glitter in my inevitable next movie," Dracula says speculatively, "I will stake _myself_."[](http://www.zeropaid.com/news/96930/opinion-what-sopa-means-for-a-non-us-citizen/)


End file.
